Talk:Saturday Night Online
Lindsay Lohan Chat Man, I loved all of the first chapter even if I did write it. I honestly really enjoyed it. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 04:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Me, too! xD...iLindsay...*bursts out laughing*--[[User:TDALindsayfan1|'She' took the]] midnight train 15:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 16:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Totaldramaman's opinions on ''Saturday Night Online's first chapter: Lindsay Lohan:' :'Cold Open''' - This was good. I especially liked the ending. LIVE FROM NEW YORK, IT'S SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE! LIVE FROM CALIFORNIA, IT'S SATURDAY NIGHT ONLINE! LIFE FROM NEW YORK, IT'S SATURDAY NIGHT ONLINE! I just don't get the last word, isn't it usually LIVE FROM NEW YORK, IT'S SATURDAY NIGHT? I loved Noah in this. ^.^ :Monologue - Lohan's always drunk. >.> Anyways, this is good, but if this has s*it shouldn't it be rated R? O.o :The Miley Cyrus Show - I loved this from SNL a few weeks back, but I love this more. ^.^ Why? I don't know, I just do! :T.G.I.F. - This could be a sketch? xP Anyways, yeah, more s*it. Other than that, this was very enjoyable. Thank gosh it's Friday. I still don't get that term. xD :Important Information - *runs into a wall* :iLindsay - This was enjoyable. Nice job. :I Kissed a Girl - O MAI GAWSH WEBZ MOCKED HIS CRUSH. loljk. This was epic. I had sex with a pig! xDDDDD. :Weekend Update - Isn't iHeart the writer? Just kidding, I don't really care. Just kidding, I do care, but I don't want to act like i do. Just kidding, I love iHeart. Just kidding, I hate her. Just kidding, I hate markers. Just kidding, I love markers - I use 'em to draw. Just kidding, I don't draw - I don't have markers. Just kidding, I just bought them from the store last Sunday. Just kidding, it was actually Tuesday. Just kidding, I had ice-cream on Tuesday. Just kidding, I actually had waffles with syrup. Just kidding, it was with butter. Just kidding, I don't even like waffles, I like pancakes with syrup. Just kidding, I don't like them with syrup. Just kidding, I do - I had them with syrup last year on Tuesday. Just kidding, it was actually two years ago on Wednesday. Just kidding, just kidding....... ('Nuff said.) :Ashlee Simpson Songs - Gwen did not sign up for this. I loved this. ASHLEE, WHY WOULD YOU KILL YOUR SISTERS? :-@ Is Jessica Simpson really singing at the 'Bowl? xP LOL at Ashlee Simson. :Work Rights - IMO, this was the best one. Nice parody, Tcf. (That's it, all it was was a song.) :Good Nights - Is it really the last episode? loljk. Showing off my new epic siggy. Just kidding, if I don't add a sig you won't know who typed this. Just kidding, it says in history, at the top, and on my finger. Just ki- (cut off) --M M 16:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Uh, is this really the last episode? It just started.I know you little libertine. I know you're a cannonball 17:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC) No, believe me it was just WM's idea. I really didn't get it either. We already have 8 upcoming hosts picked which I cannot tell you although next week some of you may get beaver fever and you'll still enjoy the episode XD. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 17:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC) You mean Bieber Fever? JUSTIN BIEBER IS THE NEXT HOST!?!?!! O.O NUUUU. And, I think it's 'cuz Lohan was drunk. :P --M M 17:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was hoping that hint would give it away but don't worry the chapter is like Anti Justin Bieber or at least what I write and have read of the other writing. --HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 17:41, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the comments. Lohan is drunk and probably forgot it was the first episode at the good nights. So, chill guys! ^^ There will be at least 9 more episodes this season. And, yes, Bieber is hosting next week. We have the cold open all planned. I can't wait until Saturday! (: -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 18:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : :This was awesome. Earlier, Ferb had TWO lines! Wow, 18:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Not bad, WM. Looking forward to seeing more. :P [[User:Lizcat68|'~'[[User:Lizcat68|'Lizcat68']] [[User talk:Lizcat68|'talk']] [[Special:Contributions/Lizcat68|'contribs']]  ]] 20:03, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Next week on SNO: The person you obsess over. -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 20:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Did you get the S.H.I.T thing from me? XD :Actually, I liked the page on FB. XD -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 00:44, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I posted here because Webkinz told me too on Chatango. No Need to Fear! Mr. E is here!! 14:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Justin Bieber Chat Mr. Totaldramaman's opinions on ''Saturday Night Online's second chapter: Justin Bieber:' :'Cold Open''' - Oh my, Elmo, stop setting a bad example for kids. :@. Haha, loljk; this was great, Webz! BTW, this has b*tch & f*ck... Shoudn't it be R? :s :Monologue - Ooooh, so that's why Bieber's voice is so cracked up high! loljk :p. I KNEW IT! I KNEW BIEBER WAS DROPPED OFF BY ALIENS! xD. Srsly, great chapter, Crash. Probably meh fave. :Who Can Sing? - Once it said "Frankenstein, Justin Bieber", I was all "Ugh, so obvious, Frankenstein will win -__-". I was wrong! :D. Not my favorite, but probably in the top five. Nice job, Webly! :Hey Kids, It's Storytime! - Cody, you perverted freak. :c. :Weekend Update - Wasn't iHeartTDInTDA the Weekend Update writer? We- WHO ASKED YOU!? :@. 'Nuff said. (BTW, more swears... :s) :Celebrity Trash Talk with Barbara Walters - Hahaha, I loved Katie & Sadie in this. XD. Good job Webly. :Harry Potter and Chamber of Claustrophobia - I can't compliment someone on this, 'cause it's anonymous. Anywho, although I don't watch Harry Potter books, or read the movies, I enjoyed this much. :Don't Send 'em - XDXDXDXDXDXD. This got a good chuckle outta me. Doesn't beat my favorite, but epic. job. Webz. :Where is the Lindsay We Know and Love? - Yeah, Bieber kid. Listen to your momma. >:o :Bieberazzi - Congratulations, Neko. This is my favorite. ^^". (there's more swears.) DJ could be your gardener, Biebah! :D. Why'd you pick Eva as your gardener in the first place? -__-". XD. Nice job, Nekozers! :Good Nights - "Plus, don't have a heart attack like that other girl did!" ...Sammi from Reddy's "Bieber Fever" camp? xD. X_x. Although it was Bieber, this episode really made me laugh. ^^". BTW, I suggest you boost the rating up to R... --M M 13:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Updated w/another sketch and fixing some errors. -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 14:09, February 20, 2011 (UTC)